An autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that is capable of sensing its environment and navigating with little to no human input. In particular, an autonomous vehicle can observe its surroundings using a variety of sensors and can attempt to comprehend the surroundings by performing various processing techniques on data collected by the sensors. Given such, the autonomous vehicle can navigate through its surroundings.